Fantasma
Los fantasmas son considerados un estado de vida que se encuentra presente en la mayoría de los juegos de Los Sims después de que los Sims mueren. Algunos lotes tendrán fantasmas prefabricados y los fantasmas aparecen como sims de colores variados transparentes. Los Sims Aparecen fantasmas en lotes residenciales que tienen los restos de un Sim fallecido en forma de urna o lápida. Pueden aparecer en cualquier momento entre las 12:00 am y el amanecer, pero no siempre aparecen. Cuando aparezcan, suena una música espeluznante que indica su presencia. Por lo general, permanecerán por algunas horas sin hacer nada, solo caminar mientras hacen ruidos de viento. Toman la misma apariencia que tenían cuando murieron, excepto que parecen ser de color azul-verde pálido y transparente. Aunque los Sims jugables no pueden interactuar con ellos, los fantasmas pueden "Asustar" a los Sims vivos. Cuando esto suceda, el fantasma se acercará sigilosamente al Sim y desaparecerá, y luego saltará detrás del Sim mientras gime y ríe. Esto hace que el Sim grite frenéticamente y luego se escape, mientras que algunas de sus necesidades se agotarán. Esta interacción "Ser asustado" puede ser cancelada. No anulará lo que está en la cola de acción del Sim, por lo que puede cancelarse antes de que el Sim se asuste. Un lote prefabricado donde los Sims puede ver fantasmas es el cementerio de la familia Lápida, que tiene los fantasmas de parientes muertos, es decir, Niño, Bart, Tío, Tía, Abuela, Abuelo, Primo y Vegas. En Los Sims: Magia Potagia, los Sims mágicos pueden usar el talismán "Muda de piel". Cuando se usa por la noche, el Sim que lo usó se transformará en una figura verde, como un fantasma, y podrá hablar con los fantasmas, así como caminar a través de paredes y objetos. Además, beber el Néctar Mágico (x2 Uvas, x1 Polvo de hadas) tiene el mismo efecto que la "Muda de piel", pero también se puede usar durante el día. Los Sims: Toman la calle Los fantasmas hacen lo mismo que en los de PC, salen por la noche asustando a los sims vivos. El único sim prefabricado que aparece es Manor Lápida. Cuando este es exorcizado el fantasma se irá y no volverá. Los Sims 2 , uno de los muchos fantasmas que atormentan la Mansión Lápida, hizo girar la cabeza de un oso.]] Hay un tipo diferente de fantasma para cada tipo de muerte en Los Sims 2. Cada uno tiene su propio color y muchos tienen habilidades especiales. Todos los fantasmas pueden asustar a los Sims vivos, a veces hasta la muerte, mostrándose a sí mismos. Ver a un fantasma es un deseo común para los Sims con la aspiración de Conocimiento, y obtendrán un recuerdo positivo cuando lo vean. Otros Sims obtendrán un recuerdo negativo. Los Sims también pueden querer "ver el fantasma" de los Sims con los que están relacionados. Todos los fantasmas pueden interactuar con algunos objetos, por ejemplo: hacer flotar una silla o girar la cabeza de un osito de peluche. Los Sims no parecen notar ni reaccionar ante los fantasmas a menos que uno elija dar a conocer su presencia. Todos los Sims niños y mayores pueden convertirse en fantasmas. Los bebés e infantes no pueden morir, por lo que no pueden convertirse en fantasmas. Los Perros y los gatos también se convertirán en fantasmas cuando mueran. Los fantasmas no pueden dañar a las mascotas, pero pueden molestarlos. El entorno necesita un Sim que salga a la calle por la noche, mientras que más de un fantasma está afuera, y caerá drásticamente en la zona roja. Habilidades *Caminar a través de paredes, cercas y muebles. *Asustar a los Sims (los Sims pueden morir de miedo si cuatro necesidades son lo suficientemente bajas mientras están asustados). *Hacer las silla flotar (incluso si los Sims se sientan en ellas), otros objetos pequeños e incluso sus tumbas. *Se marchitan las flores. *Encender lso electrónicos. *Hacer flotar objetos, como microondas, osos de peluche, lámparas de mesa y el muñeco quirúrgico. *Hacer flotar una pista de bolos. *Hacer que el xilófono toque solo. *Llenar la bañera y ensuciarla, si están enojados. *Visitar su cama (la última en la que durmieron) y otros objetos que podrían haber estado cerca. Por ejemplo: el fantasma de un Sim que solía pintar mucho puede revisar el caballete. *Llorar por otros Sims que han muerto recientemente. *Los fantasmas que murieron por el fuego pueden ir a nadar si hay una piscina o un océano. *Los fantasmas que murieron ahogados dejarán atrás charcos. *Los fantasmas que murieron de hambre pueden abrir la nevera y mirar a su alrededor, y robarle la comida. No estarán contentos si no hay una nevera en el lote, la nevera está vacía o el fantasma no puede acceder a ella (por ejemplo, el agua bloquea su camino). *Los fantasmas que murieron por enfermedad, electrocución y granizo representarán su muerte. *Limpiar las encimeras. *Sacar la basura. *Cargar a los bebés e infantes. La furia de los espíritus Un fantasma puede enojarse si: *Murieron de hambre y no hay comida en la nevera. *Su tumba es pateada o aplastada. *Su cónyuge se vuelve a casar *Sus familiares se mudan y otra familia reside en el lote. *La familia del fantasma se extingue por matrimonio. *La cama en la que dormían la mayoría de las veces se vende. Por lo tanto, si el jugador planea tener lápidas en el lote de la casa, es aconsejable comprar las mejores camas antes de que alguien muera para que el jugador no enoje a los fantasmas al vender su cama para comprar una mejor. Aunque todos los fantasmas interactúan con los objetos y asustan a los Sims, los fantasmas enojados lo hacen con más violencia. Normalmente, un fantasma solo asustará a un Sim si está lo suficientemente cerca. El fantasma enojado tendrá un rango más amplio para asustar a los Sims. Un fantasma enojado puede hacer cosas tales como: *Romper electrónicos. *Hacer gestos amenazadores. *Perseguir un Sim específico. *Gritar y pensar en lo que les hizo enojar. *Hacer que las bañeras se ensucien. Cuando esperarlos Los fantasmas a menudo aparecen justo después de las 8:00 p.m. (20:00), pero a veces aparecen más tarde en la noche, más cerca de la medianoche. Los fantasmas desaparecen alrededor de las 6:00 am. Nunca se ven durante el día o dentro de la hora anterior o después de la luz (con una posible excepción). Más de un fantasma enojado puede aparecer en la noche, pero es más común ver solo a uno. Cuando solo hay unos pocos fantasmas, tienden a aparecer alrededor de cada tres noches. Cuando hay más de cinco, sin embargo, pueden aparecer todas las noches. Cuando hay una lápida sepulcral en el lote, puede reproducirse una música de fondo espeluznante si un Sim está afuera. Cuando un fantasma está fuera, la música será percusionista, y se reproducirá a intervalos o cuando un fantasma salte en algo. La excepción a la regla del día es si una tumba es golpeada por un rayo. Una vara azul puede golpear una lápida, lo que hace que aparezca un fantasma durante las horas del día. Flotarán alrededor de la casa por un período mucho más corto que durante la noche antes de regresar a su tumba. Manteniendo a los fantasmas a raya La forma más fácil de mantener a los fantasmas tranquilos es trasladar sus tumbas a un cementerio. Cuando hay, varios desencadenantes de ira no funcionarán; Sin embargo, un fantasma hambriento todavía será infeliz si no hay nevera. Lamentando una tumba mantendrá al fantasma tranquilo por el momento, y construir un foso alrededor de la tumba evitará que invadan la casa de los Sim, ya que no pueden cruzar el agua. Si TestingCheatsEnabled está activado y hay un fantasma deambulando, el jugador puede pausar el juego y hacer que el fantasma sea seleccionable, entonces simplemente cancela la acción "Perseguir" y hace que el fantasma vuelva a ser rápidamente seleccionable. El fantasma entonces desaparecerá. También es posible forzarlos, ya que esto actúa como cancelar la acción. Tipos de fantasmas asustando a alguien.]] *'Muerte por vejez': El Sim o mascota aparece de color blanco. Los perros fantasmas cavan agujeros fantasma. Si bien estos fantasmas no siempre son pacíficos, es menos probable que tengan mal genio. *'Muerte por incendio': El Sim aparece de color rojo. A veces nadan en piscinas, bañeras o en el mar. Aunque estos fantasmas no siempre están enojados o son violentos, es más probable que estén inquietos. *'Muerte por electrocución': El Sim aparece de color amarillo y en ocasiones vuelve a representar su muerte. *'Muerte por ahogamiento': El Sim aparece de color azul, dejando charcos de agua en el lote. *'Muerte por susto': El Sim aparece de color rosa. *'Muerte por hambre': El Sim aparece de color azul pálido y ocasionalmente abre la nevera, quitando puntos de comida. El fantasma se enoja si no hay una nevera en el lote o si la nevera está vacía. *'Muerte por enfermedad': El Sim aparece de color verde brillante y ocasionalmente vuelve a representar su muerte. *'Muerte por satélite': El Sim aparece de color naranja. *'Muerte por moscas': El Sim aparece de color morado. *'Muerte por planta-vaca' : El Sim aparece de color amarillo verdoso. Si la planta vaca todavía está en el lote, el Sim fantasma lo provocará con un trozo de carne. Además, si otro Sim bebía la esencia de la vida del Sim fantasma, entonces el fantasma se enojará con ese Sim. *'Muerte por vampirismo' : El Sim aparece de color azul pálido y sigue siendo un vampiro. *'Muerte por caída de ascensor' : El fantasma aparece transparente. Ésta muerte se produce si el Sim tiene las necesidades bajas y se cae el ascensor mientras está adentro. *'Muerte por megáfono' : El fantasma aparece amarillo, y sigue teniendo el megáfono. Ésta muerte se produce cuando el Sim usó el megáfono para alentar a los trabajadores de su negocio hasta agotar sus necesidades. *'Muerte por pozo de los deseos' : Hay una probabilidad del 50% de que si un Sim desea dinero en el pozo de los deseos, obtenga una bolsa con poco dinero que le golpea en la cabeza. Si las necesidades del Sim están demasiado bajas, el Sim morirá. Extrañamente, éstos fantasmas tienen las mismas características de la muerte por hambre. *'Muerte por rayo' : El fantasma aparece anaranjado con los pelos de punta y con marcas de estar chamuscado. *'Muerte por granizo' : El fantasma es de color rosa oscuro. Los Sims que están apaleados por el granizo, sus necesidades se reducirán significativamente. Los Sims cuyas necesidades son muy bajas mientras es aporreado por el granizo, van a morir. Los Sims que son adolescentes y mayores pueden morir de esta manera. Los Servos son inmunes. *'Muerte por cama de Murphy' : Se produce cuando un Sim tiene menos de 5 puntos de físico y las necesidades bajas, e intenta abrir o cerrar la cama de Murphy. Ciertos tipos de muerte no tienen un color fantasma único. En cambio, su color será similar al de los Sims que mueren de inanición, pero su comportamiento puede diferir. Los fantasmas incluyen la muerte a la luz del sol, el miedo al ataúd y la cama de murphy. El fantasma que lo desee será similar a los fantasmas de la vejez. Los fantasmas que fueron golpeados por un rayo serán similares a los fantasmas de electrocución. El fantasma de "Muerte por correr con tijeras será similar a la muerte por miedo. Curiosidades Si se tienen expansiones o packs de accesorios instalados, los fantasmas pueden salir con un estilo diferente al que tenían cuando murieron. Un caso común es el de Marisa Sims. Los Sims: Toman la calle (consola fija) En Los Sims: Toman la calle, los fantasmas funcionan casi igual que en Los Sims para PC. Los fantasmas de los Sims muertos aparecerán en la noche y perseguirán a los Sims vivos y los asustarán, y la música "aterradora" también se reproducirá cuando aparezcan fantasmas en un montón. Sólo un lote, la Mansión Lápida, tiene fantasmas prefabricados. Los fantasmas en ese lote pueden ser exorcizados usando la Mesa Sesión. Los Sims 2 (consola) Todos los Sims muertos son controlados libremente, pero no pueden utilizar objetos, las barras de humor están todas a la mitad, solo pueden relacionarse con otros Sims asustándolos o poseyéndolos. A diferencia de los otros juegos donde hay fantasmas, en este salen las 24h del día. Para volver a un Sim a la vida se debe buscar a la parca y realizar el reto del violín, si gana Sim, volverá a la vida. Si gana La Parca, no pasará nada, pero podemos volver a intentarlo hasta ganarle, o mas rápido, sobornarlo con 100 simoleones si es que los tienes. Al volver a la vida, el Sim tendrá las barras de necesidad a la mitad. Los Sims 2 (DS) Aunque los Sims no pueden morir por completo en la versión de Nintendo DS de Los Sims 2, hay un fantasma que perseguirá al hotel. Cuando se coloca la pintura del Fantasma lindo en el hotel, los Sims pueden comenzar a recibir llamadas telefónicas y mensajes de texto de los invitados y el conserje quejándose de que el hotel está siendo perseguido. Los jugadores pueden encontrar al simpático fantasma de aspecto caricaturesco (que tiene el aspecto original de un fantasma que se opone a parecer un Sim) flotando en Las Rarezas, que aparece principalmente en el lobby. Intenta asustar a los huéspedes, pero puede ser eliminado temporalmente a través de la aspiradora; Volverá mientras la pintura permanezca en el hotel. Debido a que el fantasma no se ve como un Sim, no se sabe quién es en realidad, los invitados se referirán a él como 'Fantasma'. Él hace un niño como ruidos, por lo que podría ser un niño. El conserje llamará al jugador diciendo que el fantasma visitó y comenzó a llorar. El jugador nunca verá al grito del fantasma, por lo que puede ser un pariente del Sim del jugador, ya que también parece ayudarlo con las interacciones sociales. Los Sims 3 Los fantasmas también aparecen en Los Sims 3, y son bastante similares a los de Los Sims 2. También aparecen en diferentes colores dependiendo de cómo murieron, pero son mucho más ricos en color y parecen tener mayor fidelidad visual que los de Los Sims 2. Hay fantasmas prefabricados en cada cementerio y también en algunas casas prefabricadas de Los Sims 3 y cada una de sus expansiones. A diferencia de los juegos anteriores, los fantasmas son tratados como Sims normales y pueden interactuar con ellos tan pronto como aparecen en el lote simplemente haciendo clic en ellos. También se pueden convertir en personajes jugables y pueden hacer todas las cosas que los Sims normales pueden hacer. Es el único estado de vida aparte de los Sims normales en el juego base Los Sims 3. El estado fantasma se puede combinar con todos los demás estados de vida. También se les ve brevemente justo después de que un Sim muera cuando el La Parca viene a recoger al Sim fantasma de su cuerpo mortal. Esto también hace posible que un Sim cumpla un deseo de ver a un fantasma justo después de que otro Sim muera. Al hablar con un fantasma, suenan como un Sim normal con un poco de eco. Antes del parche 1.26, harán sonidos extraños, como gritar o chillar. Los fantasmas se mueven flotando en lugar de caminar. Pueden volverse invisibles, así como poseer y atormentar muebles. Los fantasmas, incluidos los jugables, tienen acciones de libre albedrío que les dicen que asusten a otros Sims, pero no lo hacen todo el tiempo, y asustar a los Sims no puede causar su muerte. Lo que más podrían hacer los fantasmas es hacer que un un Sims cobarde se desmaye. A partir del parche 1.6, los fantasmas flotan en lugar de pararse (pero suben y bajan escaleras), y atraviesan de forma autónoma objetos, paredes e incluso otros Sims. Cuando el cónyuge de un Sim muere (por cualquier causa, excepto la vejez), todavía mostrará que el Sim está en una relación con su pareja fallecida. Por lo tanto, si el fantasma encuentra a su cónyuge vivo (que en su lugar se mostrará como una novia) haciendo una acción romántica fuerte con su nueva pareja, el fantasma se enfadará, ya que él o ella lo considerarán una trampa. Si un Sim recorre la ciudad y realiza interacciones románticas con su nuevo interés romántico, novia/novio o cónyuge, él o ella puede obtener la reputación de infiel. El jugador puede detener esto haciendo que el compañero sobreviviente rompa con el fantasma cuando él o ella está obsesionada. Sin embargo, los fantasmas enojados pueden ser bastante violentos, por lo que sería inteligente poner la tumba en el cementerio, venderla, colocarla en el inventario de un Sim o contratar a un caza-fantasmas. Otra cosa única acerca de los fantasmas en Los Sims 3 es que también pueden ir fuera del cementerio para ir a otros lotes y perseguir a otros Sims, pero solo apuntarán a hogares que de alguna manera estén relacionados con ellos. Si se les advierte en el cementerio cuando ya están flotando alrededor, algunos fantasmas verán salir a la entrada y alejarse en autos. Sin embargo, los coches se verán perfectamente normales, no como los coches fantasma. Tenga en cuenta que, cuando un fantasma vuelve a su tumba, las relaciones se restablecerán a cero. Por lo tanto, es inútil tratar de que un Sim se convierta en amigo de un fantasma, a menos que la urna o lápida del fantasma se coloque en el inventario del Sim y se lleve a su casa. A veces, cuando se usa el truco "ResetSim" en un fantasma, el fantasma puede volver al Inframundo. Tipos de fantasmas Al igual que en Los Sims 2, los fantasmas tienen diferentes colores dependiendo de cómo murieron, pero su apariencia es bastante diferente. Tienen los ojos en blanco, que es su característica más notable. Diferentes fantasmas pueden comportarse de manera un poco diferente dependiendo de sus rasgos cuando estaban vivos y cómo murieron. * Muerte por vejez: Cuando un Sim ya cumple la etapa final de "Anciano", La Parca vendrá a llevárselo. El fantasma es blanco con destellos a su alrededor. * Muerte por ahogamiento: Cuando un Sim tiene la energía al mínimo o el estado "fatigado" y se mete en la piscina le saldrá un contador que cuando llegue a cero morirá. El fantasma es de color azul-celeste con textura acuática. A diferencia de los fantasmas ahogados de Los Sims 2, estos no dejan rastros de agua por todos lados. * Muerte por electrocución: Cuando un Sim intenta reparar algo eléctrico, y está pisando un charco de agua/pis o tiene las habilidad de Manitas baja, hay posibilidades de que se electrocute, y, como consecuencia, luego podría morir si tiene las aspiraciones muy bajas. El fantasma es amarillo con rayos a su alrededor. * Muerte por incendio: Cuando un Sim es quemado por fuego tendrá 1 hora para apagar el fuego o sino morirá. El fantasma aparece de color naranja y tiene una textura de humo. * Muerte por hambre: Cuando la barra de hambre llega al mínimo se produce esta muerte. El fantasma se ve de un color violeta rosáceo con textura nubosa. (Las Sims embarazadas no pueden morir por esta causa.) * Muerte por maldición de la momia : Cuando un Sim es maldecido por una momia tiene 12 días para curarse si no se cura muere. El fantasma es de un gris oscuro, tirando a negro. * Muerte por meteorito : Cuando a un sim le cae un meteorito, muere. El fantasma es de color naranja de cabeza a la cintura y es transparente de pies a la cintura, tiene una textura de humo (Las probabilidades de esta muerte son pocas, pero con la expansión y las cuatro estaciones, te costará menos matar a un Sim por meteorito). * Muerte por sed : Cuando la barra de Sed de un vampiro llega a cero, o se queda en nula, el Sim morirá. El fantasma es de un color negro, con la cabeza y las manos rojas, más un notable corazón latente rojo en su pecho. * Muerte por tumba acuática : Cuando un mago hace el truco de "tumba de agua" y este falla, el Sim muere ahogado.el fantasma es parecido al de ahogamiento pero mas oscuro. * Muerte por estatua humana : Los Sims con el nivel 7 de la profesión mago, pueden morir con un truco de magia, y el fantasma será completamente transparente y solo tendrá color en el pelo, (el pelo es gris). * Muerte por gominola : Tras comer una judía gominola del arbusto hay una probabilidad de que se atragante y muera. Es de color azul eléctrico en la cabeza y púrpura en el cuerpo. * Muerte por acoso espectral : Cuando un brujo/a utiliza la magia de la maldición acoso espectral y falla el Sim muere. El fantasma es de color verde y lo rodean imágenes de calaveras, medias lunas y lápidas. * Muerte por transmutación : Al utilizar la piedra filosofal para transmutar en oro hay una probabilidad de que falle y mate al Sim transformándolo en oro. la piedra filosofal que se consigue con 40.000 puntos de felicidad de toda la vida o superando las oportunidades del nivel 10 de alquimia. El fantasma será color dorado y se ve que tiene como un polvo dorado. * Muerte por congelamiento : Si un Sim se congela, y nadie viene a rescatarlo a tiempo antes de que la barra de hambre llegue al mínimo, el Sim morirá. El fantasma es de un color blanco mezclado con cyan. * Muerte por aplastamiento : Esta muerte puede ocurrir cuando el Sim es aplastado por una máquina expendedora o una cama murphy mientras sus necesidades están bajas. el fantasma es de color rojizo, y le rodean plumas. * Muerte por despotricar : Los sims que mueren por protestar aparecerán en verde con algunos símbolos que usualmente aparecen al gritar. * Muerte por ataque de tiburón : En las profundidades un tiburón puede atacar a tu Sim o incluso causarle la muerte. El fantasma será morado y con el traje de buzo. Existe la posibilidad de esconderse en una cueva submarina en la cual el tiburón no podrá atacarte. * Muerte por deshidratación : Esta muerte se da si una sirena pasa demasiado tiempo sin hidratarse en una bañera o en el mar, a lo que se ira secando y al cabo de un tiempo morirá. * Muerte por falta de oxígeno : Los sims que mueren por quedarse sin oxígeno aparecerán de un color turquesa oscuro. * Muerte por estrellarse del cielo : Si se utiliza una mochila propulsora, hay una probabilidad de que el Sim caiga al suelo y se electrocute. El color será rojo, naranja y amarillo. * Muerte por anomalía en el tiempo : Si un Sim cambia el futuro de una manera drástica, la descendencia o ascendencia de cualquier Sim podrá ser afectada. Después de tres horas, el Sim morirá, ya que el ciclo familiar se ha roto. El color será blanco con café. Fantasmas Jugables Los fantasmas no podía ser creados a través del CAS hasta el disco de expansión Los Sims 3: Criaturas sobrenaturales. Sin embargo, existe una manera de hacer a los fantasmas controlables sin el uso de trucos y sin tener el disco de expansión anteriormente mencionad instalado. En el caso de morir un familiar, un Sim puede recibir una llamada de las instalaciones científicas al día siguiente o pasados algunos días, preguntando si al Sim le interesaría donar la tumba al laboratorio para resucitar al Sim fallecido. En caso de ser aceptado, se deberá llevar la tumba a dicho lugar. Pueden ocurrir dos resultados: El primero sería que el Sim fallecido resucite de forma exitosa. El segundo sería que el Sim regrese pero como fantasma no jugable. Si estás cansado de jugar con el fantasma, puedes hacer click en su tumba y poner "Volver al Inframundo", ''al hacer esta acción no podrás recuperar al Sim fantasma. Es muy extraño, pero algunas noches los fantasmas de Los Sims 3, se van a casas vacías. Resurrección Los fantasmas pueden volver a ser Sims normales comiendo Ambrosía, que es mucho más complicada de lo que parece: hay que tener el nivel 10 de Cocina para prepararla, y sus ingredientes son la Fruta de la vida, que solo se puede obtener y plantar con el nivel 7 de Jardinería, previamente encontrando la semilla de la fruta de la vida, y el Pez de la muerte, que sólo los Sims con un nivel 7 de pesca pueden capturar. Éste se encuentra sólo en las aguas del cementerio, entre la medianoche y las 5 de la mañana y para capturarlo se debe usar de carnada el Pez Ángel. O si no es mas fácil construir una Máquina del Tiempo y hacer que el fantasma vaya al pasado de viaje, y volverá como un sim normal. Los Sims 3 (DS) Los fantasmas en ''Los Sims 3 para Nintendo DS se parecen mucho a los Sims normales, pero sus características están ligeramente atenuadas y son transparentes. No 'caminan', sino que 'flotan', levantando sus piernas y moviéndose. No pueden conducir coches. También parecen propensos a fallas, como quedarse atascados en el suelo, y aparecen con más frecuencia en la noche. Se puede hablar con ellos, enojarlos e incluso coquetear con ellos, pero un fantasma tiene la capacidad adicional de asustar a otros Sims. Pueden atravesar paredes y, cuando se mueven, se puede escuchar a un Simlish fantasmal. Se sabe que cuando los Sims normales (especialmente los Sims con el rasgo cobarde) intentan interactuar con fantasmas, su cabello se vuelve blanco y el Sim normal se escapa. cuando esto sucede, el fantasma del que se escapó el Sim normal usualmente volverá a representar el miedo normal del Sim. La mayoría de los Sims normales correrán hasta el semáforo al lado de la carretera fuera del cementerio, gritarán y se desmayarán; Los fantasmas correrán allí (o flotarán), y harán lo que hicieron los Sims. Ellos gritarán, se abanicarán si es una Sim/fantasma femenina, y se desmayarán, pero en lugar de ser transportados al hospital después de desmayarse como los Sims normales, se levantarán y flotarán para regresar al cementerio. Esto podría ser una señal de que los fantasmas se ofenden cuando los Sims normales se asustan de ellos. Los 3 personajes fantasmas son Sarah Abreu, Abrams Daigle y Star Vega. Obviamente, los tres empiezan desempleados. Ninguno tiene deseos de toda la vida, pero los jugadores pueden darles uno a través de la recompensa de la felicidad de toda la vida de la "crisis de la mediana edad". Extrañamente, Abrams y Sarah tienen el rasgo Demente, mientras que Star Vega tiene el rasgo Cleptómano. Los tres de estos personajes se pueden encontrar en el "Cementerio de descanso agradable", generalmente solo de noche. Uno puede jugar como un fantasma haciéndose amigo de ellos, invitándolos y convenciéndolos de que se muden. Cuando juegan, los fantasmas actúan como los Sims normales, y pueden seguir una carrera. Pueden durar indefinidamente sin alimentos y no necesitan usar el baño ni limpiarse por sí mismos. Sin embargo, tienen una necesidad divertida, una necesidad de dormir y una necesidad social. Cuando consiguen un trabajo, o tienen un momento mágico, el fantasma aparecerá vivo. Esto también se puede ver si uno intenta editar la apariencia de un fantasma. Los fantasmas son generalmente bastante gruñones y son difíciles de hacer amigos. Abrams usualmente rechazará una propuesta. Los Sims 4 Los Sims 4 originalmente no contenía fantasmas. Cuando murieron los Sims, no se podían jugar permanentemente. Los fantasmas se agregaron a Los Sims 4 a través del Parche 5, el 1 de octubre de 2014. Al igual que en Los Sims 3, los fantasmas regresan como Sims no jugables, que persiguen el área alrededor de sus tumbas al morir. Desarrollar una buena relación con ellos puede permitir a los Sims pedirles que se unan a la familia. Los fantasmas cambian a ciertos colores según su estado emocional: * Blanco: Normal * Verde: Contento * Turquesa: Seguro * Magenta: Vacilón * Rojo: Enojado * Gris: Aburrido * Lima: Vigorizado * Púrpura: Centrado * Azul: Triste * Amarillo: Avergonzado * Naranja: Incómodo * Ámbar: Tenso * Rosa: Coqueto * Lavanda: Atontado * Cian: Inspirado * Azul marino: Dormido Los Sims pueden interactuar con fantasmas como pueden hacerlo con los Sims normales. Hay una interacción amigable para los fantasmas en la que los fantasmas pueden pasar a través de los Sims. Los Sims también pueden "preguntarles qué sucedió" para descubrir cómo murieron. Los fantasmas pueden aparecer en cualquier momento del día. Tener fantasmas en un hogar es el requisito para dos logros. Los fantasmas pueden poseer objetos y atravesar paredes y objetos, aunque el jugador puede elegir qué objetos poseer. Los fantasmas también pueden romper y/o reparar objetos a través de esta habilidad de posesión, que es útil para los Sims con nivel bajo de Destreza manual. Si está instalado Los Sims 4: Escalofriante - Accesorios, los fantasmas pueden usar cualquier calabaza tallada en sus cabezas, lo que les proporcionará un estado de ánimo feliz. Tipos de fantasmas Los tipos de fantasmas conocidos y sus respectivos atributos son: * Muerte por avanzada edad: Si un Sim muere por la edad, es porque ha completado su ciclo vital, y porque ha llegado a la edad anciana. Estos Sims tienen tendencia a hablar mucho de la juventud, y hacer cumplidos a los niños, a pesar de si también son fantasmas. * Muerte por hambre: Si un Sim muere por hambre, es porque no ha comido en mucho tiempo (Al menos 2 días). Si dos Sims muertos por hambre interaccionan entre ellos, normalmente hablarán de la calidad de la comida, y suelen quejarse e irritase si no comen en mucho tiempo. * Muerte por incendio: Si un Sim muere en un incendio, este podrá crear grandes llamas de fuego e incendios más seguido si está enfadado. También emitirá humo de su interior. * Muerte por electrocución: Si un Sim muere de esta forma, podrá saludar con descargas al estrechar las manos con otro Sim, y también podrá destruir electrodomesticos. Podrán verse rayos de electricidad en su interior. * Muerte por planta carnívora: Los Sims pueden ser devorados por la planta carnívora si se elige la opción "Comer tarta" cuando tienen las necesidades bajas. Cuando los fantasmas tiene una emoción positiva las plantas tendrán mas vitalidad y si la emoción es negativa las plantas morirán. * Muerte por risa: Cuando un Sim llega al máximo nivel de emoción vacilón y no trata de tranquilizarse, pasado un tiempo, morirá. Al fantasma le resulta mas fácil poner a otros Sims vacilones. * Muerte por furia: Cuando un Sim llega al máximo nivel de emoción enfadado y no se tranquiliza, tiempo después, morirá. Al fantasma le resulta mas fácil enfadar otros Sims. * Muerte por vergüenza: Cuando un Sim está mortificado por mucho tiempo él/ella morirá. Al fantasma le resulta mas fácil avergonzar otros Sims. * Muerte por esfuerzo excesivo: Si un Sim anciano hace mucho ejercicio o ñiqui-ñiqui le sale un estado negativo de 4 horas. Si insisten en hacer estos ejercicios mueren. * Muerte por ahogamiento: Si un Sim nada mucho tiempo, puede cansarse y ahogarse. El fantasma de este Sim dejará si está mucho tiempo parado, charcos de agua. Este tipo de fantasma siente fobia al estar cerca de las piscinas o las fuentes. * Muerte por vapor: Demasiado uso del sauna puede ser fatal. El fantasma de Sim asesinado por vapor estará eternamente caliente y deshidratado. El fantasma puede absorber charcos de agua para la hidratación. * Muerte por envenenamiento de pez globo: Comer un pez globo Nigiri de baja calidad podría resultar fatal. * Muerte por luz solar: Los vampiros que permanecen demasiado tiempo bajo la luz del sol se queman hasta morir. Un sol es visible dentro del vampiro fantasma que murió de él. * Muerte por envenenamiento: Cuando un Sim está explorando la jungla, existe la posibilidad de que Sim pueda envenenarse. Esto puede suceder con una araña, un enjambre de abejas, un dardo envenenado, un escorpión, cuando abren un cofre del tesoro o cuando intentan pasar una puerta con gas venenoso. * Muerte por fiebre roedora: Un Sim necesita ser mordido por su roedor mientras su jaula está sucia. El fantasma aparece como un hámster fantasma de gran tamaño que hace espuma en la boca. * Muerte por rayo: Los Sims golpeados por un rayo tienen la oportunidad de morir, especialmente si son golpeados varias veces. * Muerte por hipotermia (frío): Los Sims que permanecen afuera en clima frío sin su ropa apropiada durante demasiado tiempo se pondrán azules y se congelarán hasta morir. * Muerte por hipertermia (calor): Los sims que permanecen afuera en climas cálidos sin ropa adecuada durante demasiado tiempo estallarán en llamas y morirán. *Los Sims muertos pueden ser resucitados usando el Libro de la Vida, la Ambrosia o el Pozo de los deseos. Habilidades Los fantasmas en Los Sims 4 pueden acceder manualmente a sus habilidades, a diferencia de las entregas anteriores en las que fue una interacción autónoma. Todos los fantasmas pueden hacer una variedad de interacciones fantasmales, pero también pueden obtener interacciones o efectos adicionales en función de cómo murieron. * Poseer objetos que los hagan flotar, como microondas, sillas, mesas, computadoras, etc. * Pasar a través de objetos y paredes en lugar de rodearlos. * Asustar a los sims. Esta interacción hace que los fantasmas se vuelvan completamente invisibles y reaparezcan con un efecto de sonido de miedo. * Romper objetos como lavabos, baños, etc. * Reparar los objetos rotos por poseerlos. * Pasar a través de los Sims, que es una interacción más lúdica que permite a los fantasmas flotar a través de los Sims, a los que Sim se sorprenderá y animará a pasar de nuevo. * Llevar calabazas sobre sus cabezas y flotar con ellas. * Los fantasmas que murieron por el fuego pueden pisotear el suelo y provocar un incendio donde están de pie cuando están enojados. * Los fantasmas que murieron por electrocución pueden romper dispositivos electrónicos como televisores, computadoras, etc., así como repararlos. * Los fantasmas que murieron ahogados dejarán charcos. * Los fantasmas que murieron por la risa siempre tendrán bromas exitosas y darán un aura juguetón a otros Sims. * Los fantasmas que murieron por vergüenza darán un aura avergonzada a otros Sims. * Los fantasmas que murieron de ira emitirán un aura de enojo a otros Sims. * Los fantasmas que murieron por la planta-vaca harán que las plantas florezcan y crezcan más rápido cuando están felices, pero se marchitan y mueren cuando están tristes. * Los fantasmas que murieron por sobrecalentamiento en la sauna absorberán charcos. * Los fantasmas vampiros que murieron a la luz del sol conservan sus poderes vampíricos en la muerte. * Los fantasmas que murieron por sobrecalentamiento durante temperaturas altas tienen una interacción para calentar a los Sims. * Los fantasmas que murieron por congelación tienen una interacción para enfriar a los Sims. Curiosidades * En todas las sagas, la voz de este tipo de Sim suena como las normales, pero como con eco. Puede ser porque hablan desde un lugar lejano, a pesar de ser visibles como un Sim humano. Galería Los Sims = File:Sims1_ghosts.jpg |-| Los Sims 2 = File:Sims2_ghosts.jpg Sims2_fireghost.jpg Sims2_pirateghost.jpg Sims2_ghostsimpet.jpg Sims2_ghost.jpg Sims2_Jennail_as_a_ghost.jpg |-| Los Sims 3 = File:Float.JPG File:Riverview20.jpg|Jasper Remington abrazando a su hija Kirsten Remington. File:Ghosts.JPG File:Sims3map4.jpg File:Vein Ghost.JPG|Anabelle Oinkslopes, un fantasma que murió de electrocución. File:Ghost 1.JPG|Milton De la Soledad, un fantasma que murió de vejez. File:Ghost3.JPG|Joel Astroman, un fantasma que murió de hambre. File:Criminal Ghost.JPG|Chester Del Solar, un fantasma que murió de vejez. File:ElectricGhostReading.jpg |Lolita Lápida leyendo un libro. File:Ghost in Bed!.jpg|Un fantasma durmiendo. File:140px-FireGhost.jpg|Incendio. File:140px-DrowningGhost.jpg|Ahogamiento. File:ElectrocutionGhost.jpg|Electrocutación. File:140px-StarvationGhost.jpg|Hambre. Mummys Curse Ghost.jpg|El fantasma de un Sim que murió de la maldición de la momia. mummyscurseghost.jpg|Un Sim que murió de la maldición de la momia da la mano a La Parca. File:GhostMummy.jpg|Un fantasma momia haciendo Ñiqui-Ñiqui. Ghosts.jpg|Una variedad de fantasmas disfrutando de una conversación alrededor de una mesa. Ghosts2.jpg|Todos los tipos de fantasmas hasta "Triunfadores" sentados alrededor de una mesa. File:CrazyBabyDoll Screenshot-26.jpg|El marido fallecido de Agnes Culoprieto, que murió la noche de su luna de miel. File:Drowning ghost and sim.jpg|Un fantasma ahogado y un Sim. File:Dead relative ghost.jpg|Sim ve a su padre fallecido. File:Mummy's Curse Ghost.jpg|Fantasma de la maldición de la momia. Thirst gjhost.png|Un fantasma vampiro que murió de sed. La luz roja brillante se asemeja a un corazón, la luz pulsa similar a un latido del corazón. File:Ghost-waffles.jpg|Fantasma comiendo. File:TinaGhost.jpg|Un Sim que murió de la Maldición de la momia, después de que se instaló el parche Al Caer la Noche. File:Floating Ghost.jpg|Un fantasma flotando sobre Sunset Valley, una posible falla. File:Ghost haunting cushion.jpg|Un fantasma acechando un cojín. TSMPN Ghost Ethereal Potion.jpg|El fantasma de un Sim que murió de hambre en Los Sims Medieval: Piratas y Caballeros, después de beber Poción etérea. Vampire-ghost kiss.jpg|Un beso vampiro-fantasma. allghosts.jpg|Todos los fantasmas de Los Sims 3 (con los fantasmas de Trotamundos, Triunfadores''y ''Al Caer la Noche). Smrt trikem.jpg|Fantasma que murió por haber sido enterrado vivo de Los Sims 3: Salto a la fama. Greenghost.png|El fantasma de acoso espectral visto en el trailer de Los Sims 3: Criaturas sobrenaturales. SupernaturalGhost3.jpg|Fantasma de gominola. SupernaturalGhost2.jpg|Fantasma del acoso espectral. SupernaturalGhost.jpg|Fantasma de transmutación. Freeze Ghost.jpg|Fantasma de congelamiento. Ghost of brute force.jpg|Fantasma de aplastamiento. Ghost of protesting.jpg|Fantasma que murió por despotricar a la Muerte. Ghost Watery Grave (New).jpg|Fantasma de la tumba acuática del parche 1.50. Ghost of shark attack.png|Fantasma del ataque de tiburón visto en la guía del productor de Los Sims 3: Aventura en la Isla. Ghost of dehydration.jpg|Fantasma de deshidratación. Underwater Grim 3.jpg|Fantasma de falta de oxígeno y La Parca. File:IP Deaths.jpg|Los fantasmas en Los Sims 3: Aventura en la Isla. Ghost Into The Future.jpg|Fantasma de caída del cielo en Los Sims 3: Hacia el Futuro. Ghost Time Anomaly.jpg|Fantasma de la anomalía en el tiempo. Plumbot green ghost.jpg|El fantasma de un plumbot que murió por un meteorito. |-|Los Sims 4= Marian.png|Un fantasma mortificado. Sims4_ghost.jpg|Todos los fantasmas en el trailer oficial. 01-21-17_2-59-53 PM.png|Fantasmas testigos de la muerte. Sims4_ghostinteraction.jpg|Fantasmas interactuando con Sims. sims4_fineghost.jpg|Un fantasma normal. Sims4_playfulghost.jpg|Un fantasma vacilón. 06-26-16_2-01-05 PM.png|Un niño fantasma. ghost-guinea-pig.jpg|El fantasma de un Sim que murió de la fiebre roedora. |-|Videos= Ways To Kill Your Sim - The Sims 3 ( New Ghosts!) The Sims 4 Ghosts Official Trailer Ghost from The Sims 2 to The Sims 4 en:Ghost fr:Fantôme pl:Duch Categoría:Estados de vida Categoría:Fantasma Categoría:Los Sims Categoría:Los Sims 2 Categoría:Los Sims 3 Categoría:Los Sims 4